


His Kiss

by Wilhelmina Silver (Mina_K_Evans)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_K_Evans/pseuds/Wilhelmina%20Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension between Artemis and Kid Flash has been building up from the moment Artemis joined the YJ team. In fact, everyone in the superhero community have been taking bets on when the big moment will appear. When the moment happens, it’s something that both parties don’t expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a oneshot with the option to continue when inspiration strikes. 
> 
> Eventually, there will be a pairing…I just haven’t gotten around to writing a follow-up to that story. FYI, the pairing is not necessarily spitfire. Personally, I prefer longshot. For me, when it comes to Wally and Artemis, I think they’re more of siblings or part of a broship with Robin. (I blame shortitude’s story, Applebee’s Is Probably Evil Anyway: A (Sur)Veillance Soundtrack, on AO3 for the idea. You’d definitely want to check it out.) 
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters.

.

.

.

This was it.

The moment they were all waiting for.

Hell…it was the moment everyone was waiting for.

She saw it coming. He saw it coming. Everyone she knew were taking bets on when it would happen, how it would happen, and who would cave first. Everyone expected this kind of moment for them. Hell, she expected it.

So, why did this moment feel all kinds of wrong for her?

The lip on lip contact was tentative and not everything Artemis expected. Sure, it was a kiss that one would expect at the end of a first date—two pairs of lips just touching, uncertain about whether or not to go further. But, it didn’t have any of the _feelings_ that would follow after several months, years even, of this _tension_ building up to a mounting crescendo. There weren’t any fireworks setting off in her mind. She didn’t feel that desire to deepen the kiss. And that delicious tingle that usually traveled down to her nether regions was suspiciously absent. If she was really into her kissing partner, shouldn’t she feel that tingle?

When she and her kissing partner separated, she stared at him. Her mind tried to process all of this newfound information.

“Huh.” It was the only intelligent thing Artemis could say without hurting her partner’s feelings.

“Huh,” her kissing partner echoed. He sounded dazed, shocked even.

 _Had that kiss rocked his world?_ Artemis wondered. _I don’t know what I’m going to do if he still wants to pursue this._

“So,” Artemis began, carefully choosing her words.

“So,” Artemis’s redheaded partner began at the same time.

“Wally—”

“Artemis—”

The duo shared an awkward laugh when they realized they said the other’s name at the same time.

“Ladies first,” Wally offered.

“Thanks, I guess,” Artemis deadpanned. _Ah, what the hell_ , she thought. “Yeah…I didn’t feel anything.”

To Artemis’s surprise, Wally’s shoulders slumped down in relief. “Oh, thank God,” he said, heaving a huge sigh in relief. “You felt it too?”

The blonde teenager nodded. “It was awkward,” she admitted.

“Like kissing a sibling,” Wally added.

“It was weird,” Artemis stated.

“Very weird,” he agreed.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence. With the uneasiness that followed their first (and last) kiss evaporated, the two settled back into the sofa and continued to watch the action sequences of a movie on TV.

“So what happens now?” Wally asked after a long period of silence. He didn’t bother to look at the blonde sitting next to him.

Artemis shrugged. “I don’t know.” She paused to think. “Do we even tell the others? I know some of them have a stake in the betting pool going around. Last I heard, the pot’s up to a thousand dollars.”

A long silence followed as the two thought about where to go from here. After all, with the (anti)climatic kiss, where would they go?

“Well,” Wally’s voice brought the blonde archer out of her thoughts, “there’s only one thing for it. Congratulations, Artie, you’re now officially part of the broship.”

“What?” Artemis asked flatly.

“The broship!” Wally grinned like a maniac. “You, me, Robin. We’d be like the Legendary Sannin. It’ll be fun!”

For some reason, Artemis couldn’t quite help feeling as though she got more than what she bargained for.


End file.
